Coming Undone
by Dr. Shelly McCoy
Summary: The crew of the U.S.S Enterprise goes through the aftermath of their first mission and an unexpected crew member feels extreme guilt.
1. Chapter One: Chekov's Anguish

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fanfic.

Author's Note (2): I am collaborating with my friend: spockslovechild, who is responsible for turning me onto Star Trek in the first place.

* * *

Chapter One – Chekov's Anguish

**Stardate 2258.73**

..

"_Spock to Enterprise. Get us out, now!"_

"_Locking wolume. Don't move; stay right where you are. Transport in 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – "_

"_Mother!"_

"_I'm losing her! I'm losing her, I'm losing her!"_

_As the whirring of the transporter quieted, everyone in the room stared as five figures started to appear on the transporter pads and reassemble._

_Spock appeared with his arm extended, but then lowered it as he slowly walked up to the empty pad in front of him where his mother would have been. Should have been. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at the others, anguished._

He sat straight up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Again… it happened again. That nightmare. He knew these dreams were out of guilt for what happened, but nothing he did helped. Sure, he talked to the Chief Medical Officer as the Starship was heading home, but it didn't matter. No amount of counseling could help him after what he did, he was sure of that. He had the skill, the knowledge, to bring them all back safely. Everything was going well when the unthinkable happened.

He failed to save Spock's mother.

Ensign Pavel Chekov numbly slid out of bed and slowly trudged to the bathroom. As he undressed, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. Very tired. And pale. This would not go unnoticed by his roommate and he hoped that nice, hot shower would help him at least look less pale.

Pavel turned the water on and adjusted the temperature to go as high as he could tolerate before stepping in. He stood there with his eyes closed as he let the steamy water hit his face and then turned around after a few minutes to soak his back. After washing his hair and scrubbing the dried sweat from his body, Pavel sighed, thinking this was the most relaxed he was going to be all day.

Pavel turned the water off and then got out of the shower before wrapping himself in a towel.

Today was the last day before he started his assignment aboard the Starship _Enterprise_ with its new captain, James T. Kirk.

It had been a month since the crew of the _Enterprise_ returned home from the battle with Nero, a battle that nobody will forget in a long time, considering the events that happened during those three days. Or was it four? It could have been two days for all he knew. The Starship had finally been fully repaired and is ready for a proper christening.

But there's going to be a ceremony first.

Pavel walked to his closet and pulled out his cadet uniform. He quickly dressed and then looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging on the door of the closet, thinking that this was going to be the last time he's going to wear it.

Five years he's going to be on the _Enterprise_, serving alongside those he served with only a month ago. James Kirk was going to be the captain. He was going to be the navigator. Leonard McCoy was going to be the Chief Medical Officer. Hikaru Sulu was going to be the pilot. Spock was going to be the First Officer…

_Oh my God._

_Spock._

Pavel felt suddenly nauseous and he sat on his bed to help settle his stomach. How was he going to be able to be around Spock? He never actually heard Spock say that he blamed him, but how could he not? Pavel was at the controls when Spock, his mother, and the other Vulcans were being beamed back up. He was locked onto all of them and then he just suddenly lost her.

It didn't make sense.

Pavel looked up as he heard the door to his room swish open then close, indicating that his roommate was back. His roommate, Hikaru Sulu, was stationed next to him on the _Enterprise_ and he was glad when he found out they were going to be roommates during their month on leave, only to return to the _Enterprise_ as its navigator and pilot. It was refreshing to know that Pavel could trust Sulu with anything, especially the nightmares he was having.

Oh, Sulu knew all about those. Many nights Pavel would find himself being shook awake, having been screaming in the middle of the night. It was Sulu who encouraged him to seek counseling and talk to McCoy, who in turn told him to talk to Spock about it.

It wasn't that Pavel didn't want to talk to Spock, it was that he didn't know how to. McCoy had told Pavel that only he could bring this up to Spock. It would be easier that way.

Yeah right.

"Hey man, are you alright? You look sick."

Pavel jumped slightly at the sound of his roommate's voice which resulted in him getting a concerned look from Sulu.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sulu paused for a few seconds as Pavel shrugged his comment off. "What happened?"

"I had zee nightmare again."

Sulu had just set his messenger bag on his bed before hearing Pavel's whispered answer, and then he sighed, understanding. It hurt Sulu to see his friend like this – overwhelmed with guilt for something that was clearly an accident, but it didn't matter. Nothing Sulu said got through to Pavel, who continues to mentally torture himself over the event.

Pavel hung his head as Sulu walked over and sat next to his friend on the bed. He knew what Sulu was going to say. He basically said the same thing every time Pavel mentioned having the nightmare, but didn't say anything as he heard the familiar words.

"Talk to McCoy."

Pavel shook his head. "I've done zat. I've been talking to zee Doctor since ve got back. Eet hasn't helped."

Sulu hadn't missed Pavel's tone softening to a whisper by the end of his sentence. He knew his friend wanted help, but it was Pavel's guilt that was keeping him from doing the right thing and talking about it to the right people. Or, in this case, the right person.

"Well you can't keep beating yourself up about it. Have you talked to Spock?"

Pavel sunk slightly and glanced away. Sulu sighed.

"You can't avoid him forever. He's more than likely going to be in the _Enterprise_ with us."

"I know, I know." Pavel sighed then lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Spock was going to be First Officer of the _Enterprise_. Everybody knew that; he was the best. "I vant to talk to him, but I… don't."

Sulu looked at his friend in confusion. He didn't understand why this was so hard for Pavel.

"He'll understand."

Pavel suddenly sat straight up, startling Sulu, half-panicked.

"Deed you see vat Mr. Spock deed to Kirk on zee Bridge?"

Realization.

Sulu looked at Pavel with empathetic eyes as his friend looked away again. Pavel was afraid Spock was going to have the same reaction as he did when Kirk made the comment about Spock not loving his mother. Everyone knew why he did it and that Kirk never meant the comment he made, but nobody spoke of her after that. Nobody knows how Spock would react if Pavel brought up the subject of his mother, and it frightened Pavel. Sulu nodded.

"Of course I saw, but Spock's not going to beat the crap out of you for apologizing."

Pavel remained silent.

"You hungry?"

The Ensign looked at Sulu, confused by the sudden subject change.

"You need food. You look like a ghost. Also, we need to leave soon anyway. The ceremony's going to start in a few hours."

Pavel quickly looked at the computer screen on his wall which displayed the time. It was 10:28AM and the ceremony was scheduled to start at 1:00PM. An hour later, they would all report to the _Enterprise_ to start their mission. He nodded to Sulu before getting off the bed and grabbing his messenger bag. They left together, heading towards the Mess Hall for the last time.

* * *

Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter Two: Friendly Antics

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fanfic.

Author's Note (2): I am collaborating with my friend: spockslovechild, who is responsible for turning me onto Star Trek in the first place

* * *

Chapter Two – Friendly Antics

..

_Pavel quickly looked at the computer screen on his wall which displayed the time. It was 10:28AM and the ceremony was scheduled to start at 1:00PM. An hour later, they would all report to the Enterprise to start their mission. He nodded to Sulu before getting off the bed and grabbing his messenger bag. They left together, heading towards the Mess Hall for the last time._

Pavel and Sulu got to the Mess Hall just in time for the end of breakfast. Sulu had already eaten but decided to nibble on an apple. Pavel, on the other hand, choose two waffles and some eggs. They both walked to a semi-empty table near the centre of the Hall and sat down before eating. Sulu noticed that Pavel had barely touched his food within a few minutes.

He picked off the stem of the apple and flicked it at Pavel then watched as it hit him on his cheek. Slightly annoyed, Pavel looked up at his friend.

"Vhat?"

"Eat."

"I am." Pavel looked down at his food and poked it around the plate with his fork.

"You ate what? Two bites? That's not eating."

Pavel sighed. He appreciated his friend's concern, but he wasn't in the mood. He had a lot more to worry about that how much he ate.

"If you don't eat more, I'll tell McCoy."

Pavel snapped his head up. There was no way he was going to let Sulu do that. The last thing the Ensign needed was to be stuck in Sickbay as McCoy injected him with numerous Hypos filled with God knows what. He used his fork to cut a piece of the waffle then stuffed it into his mouth. Sulu's smile was smug. Pavel glared, cutting more pieces of the waffle.

"I hate you."

Sulu laughed as he bit into his apple.

* * *

"Hold still, dammit!"

"Get that thing away from my—Ow! Stop _doing_ that!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd just _hold still!_"

Doctor Leonard McCoy tossed the Hypo onto the tray and watched his best friend, Jim Kirk, rub his neck, glaring at him.

"Why am I here anyway? I'm not sick."

"No, but you're dehydrated and undernourished," He held up his hand in an attempt to stop Jim's oncoming protests, "I don't want to hear it."

"How can I be dehydrated and undernourished? I've been eating every day since we got back!"

"You went at least three days without food or water and your body sustained injuries I can't even fathom how you recovered from. Just because you're eating doesn't mean your body's not affected. These shots are a precaution to make sure you stay healthy and heal _properly_."

Jim sighed as he listened to his friend. He's been in the hospital at _least_ twice a week getting holes punctured into his neck and he's had so many physicals done he practically walks into the hospital naked to save time. Well, not really. But he wouldn't mind walking around the hospital naked, considering there were so many young and beautiful new nurses fresh from med school. Although thanks to McCoy, no female nurses were to assist in any of Jim's physicals. They aren't even allowed near his room when he's there.

Jim complained to his doctor for hours about that, only to be silenced by a Hypo aimed at his neck.

"Jim!"

"What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Apparently not."

McCoy sighed. Typical Kirk.

"I said that your body's reacting well to the vitamins. You'll probably only need about one or two more shots. Then you'll be good to go."

Jim smiles at the news, more relieved about not getting any more shots than that his body's doing okay after having no nourishment for a few days.

He's had worse.

Jim jumped off the bed, quite literally, and much to the protest of McCoy, and patted his friend on the back.

"Sweet. Thanks Bones." He grinned than started to leave, leaving McCoy to stand there and shake his head, but stopped and looked back. "Hey, you'll be there today, right?"

McCoy looked at his best friend. He couldn't believe that just three years ago, he was sitting next to this immature kid in a shuttle on their way to Starfleet Academy. In three years they developed a friendship that many wouldn't even dare attempt. McCoy is the only person who can keep Jim in his place. That could be because McCoy is the only person Jim will let keep him in his place. The Doctor has gotten his best friend out of trouble too many times for anybody to count. Nobody can figure out how they're friends.

It didn't matter.

"Of course I'll be there."

Jim smiled before starting to turn around to leave the hospital.

"Hey, Jim." He turned back.

"Congratulations."

Jim's smile widened as McCoy watched his best friend leave to get into God knows what kind of trouble.

* * *

Jim walked across the courtyard, heading towards the dorms that housed the hundreds of cadets hoping to be good enough to serve on a Federation Starship. Their dreams come true if they're able to endure four years of non-stop training, learning, and constant stress. If they're still sane by the time they take the _Kobayashi Maru_ test, they won't be afterward.

The test is meant to separate the weak from the strong; to determine who is able to command a Starship under _constant_ stress and fear. Nobody passed the test.

Jim Kirk completed three years at the academy, kept a cool head, and passed the _Kobayashi Maru_ test. Followed by an insane battle in which he won.

And he was going to be promoted to Captain in less than two hours.

Huh. Funny how things turn out.

As he passed the Mess Hall, he saw Chekov and Sulu leaving, laughing at whatever the other said.

Jim smiled to himself. These were the people he was going to be working with. Most of the same people that were on the _U.S.S Enterprise_ when he took command of it a month ago were going to be assigned to the same ship again. He couldn't stop smiling. Regardless of the events that lead to this day, Jim concluded that his life was perfect. He was going to be Captain. He was going to command the Starship _Enterprise_. The best part was that the same people that helped him get here were going to stay by his side.

His elated thoughts were broken when he saw Spock and Nyota Uhura walking along side each other, heading towards the hanger deck as Jim walked up the steps to the dorms. He sighed as he remembered what happened on the transporter pad when he saw Uhura and Spock making out. God, that was weird. Of all people to be couples… Uhura and _Spock_.

He shivered, not wanting to think about it. He also didn't want to think about what would have happened if his plan didn't work and Spock didn't show up on that pad. The look on Uhura's face was clear: Spock dies, he dies.

Jim was very, _very_ grateful that his planned worked.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter. I didn't realize how short it was, but I ran out of ideas. Granted I wrote this in the middle of the night… right after writing Chapter One. I promise Chapter Three will be longer! Thank you guys for reading. =)


	3. Chapter Three: Unbonding

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,657

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

* * *

Ch. 3 – Unbonding

**Stardate 2258.72**

..

Something in his gut was bothering him. He had been planning to tell her this morning but he got...distracted—for lack of a better term. So after dinner that night, he would take her back to his place where he could break the news to her gently.

It pained him to even consider it now, but he had a duty to uphold. His people needed him at their most vulnerable point. Even in the face of extinction, he could not keep a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura.

She was probably better off without him anyway.

What could he honestly offer her—a half-breed like himself? Lord knows he wasn't perfect. If that were the case, he'd either be all Vulcan or all Human. But his polluted blood has been the source of his indifference all his life. He still wonders what Uhura sees in him. He is no one special.

As the door to his apartment opens, Spock allows her to enter first then he follows in close behind her with the door hissing closed after he is inside.

Spock watches Uhura remove her jacket, then says, "I hope you have enjoyed yourself this evening, Nyota. I understand we have not been able to spend much time together since this mission started and I must apologize for that."

"I did," she says just as her jacket drops over the arm of a red couch. Turning away from the furniture, Uhura smiles and steps forward. "Spock, you don't need to apologize. I understand. You had just lost your planet and your mother. It would have been selfish of me to demand your attention."

"I appreciate your patience, Nyota." He places his hands on her biceps. "You are the most caring and devoted person I know."

She leans forward as she lifts her head and cranes her neck until her lips touch his. He responds to her in the only logical way he knows how.

Uhura kissed him as if it would be the last time her mouth possessively took his. Mouth, hands, body—all responded to him. She pushes her fingers up through his coal black hair and breathes in the subtleness of his body spray.

When her hands fell from his hair, she worked the buttons of his shirt through the small loops and ran her hands all over his warm skin. She pushes the fabric from his shoulders as Spock rotates them back. The shirt sleeves move down his arms and the fabric pools at his feet.

Then she dips her head and begins to kiss along his chest. His heart seizes as her fingers enmesh in the tiny curls of chest hair and her lips find their way to his Adam's apple.

Spock peels her top over her head and brings her up against his chest. Her face buries in the nape of his neck, where her lips skip over his carotid artery. Working her hands between their bodies, she fought with the zipper of his jeans. They were stubborn, but she worked with it until she had the zipper down and her hands roamed under the hem of his pants.

Wrapping an arm around her, Spock bends his knees slightly and lifts Uhura from her feet. She wraps her legs around his waist as he starts walking her backward towards the bedroom.

..

The bedroom is an absolute mess, contrasting Spock's OCD about organization. Clothing of various sorts littered the floor and draped over furniture that had not been broken in last sixty minutes and fifty three seconds. Very few things were actually left standing.

Spock and Uhura lay together under a tangle mess of dark red bed sheets. His head rests against the mountain of pillows while hers lay against his chest. Her left arm drapes over his naked mid-section as his arm circles around her waist. He holds her to his body and is content on watching her sleep.

His fingers dip to her head and stroke her long, dark hair as it lay in waves over her shoulders. He dips his head down enough to where he can place a gentle kiss on her forehead then his head falls back as she begins to stir.

The last thing he wants to do is wake her. He captures this moment because it will be the only thing keeping him going when he is away from her.

Though she is awake, Uhura doesn't open her eyes. The only thing she does is pull herself closer against her lover's warm body and bask in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Just as Spock moves a lock of hair out of her face, Uhura exhales softly and opens her eyes. She lifts her head and looks up at him, capturing the gaze of dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"I did not mean to disturb you," he says calmly, emotionally.

Uhura smirks. "You didn't." She leans up until her lips are possessively taking his again in a fiery yet passionate kiss—a replay to one of the many she has given him before.

While kissing her was a delight in his day, it could not distract him from the painful reminder burrowing in his brain. "Nyota..." his voice calls her name.

"Mmm?" She mumbles against his jaw line.

"I must speak with you. It's important."

She stops kissing him long enough to hear him out.

Spock draws in a breath. "In the face of extinction, I have chosen to resign my commission with Starfleet and help rebuild our race."

"You're leaving?" Uhura leans up away from him.

"Yes." And the look that develops on her face cuts him deep. "It is only logical, Nyota. I have a duty to my people. They need me."

"You're planning on leaving for a new world to help rebuild a race that berated and insulted you all your life?" She tried to mask her anger. "Where is the logic in that?"

"My species is dying, Nyota. I know I may not be the most adequate choice but I must do everything I can and right now, they cannot afford to be picky."

She turns away from him and sighs deeply, perhaps just a little frustrated. She should be able to understand what he is conveying to her, but she can't.

Uhura just sits there in silence for a short while to contemplate what Spock was saying to her. The Vulcan race as a whole hates him simply because he is half-Human. When his mother died, surely they were not affected by the loss, not as he was. He was leaving her for people who hated him.

The silence was unnerving, even to Spock who, as a Vulcan, was normally not affected by such matters. This, however, affects him a great deal.

He reaches for her shoulder but she pulls away from his touch. His hand falls short of her naked body just as she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"I have upset you," he says, lowering his voice a little. He feels her sadness through their bond, which pulls tightly at his heart. "I apologize, Nyota, but this is the logical choice."

Uhura shoots a glare over her shoulder. "You're willing to give up all of Starfleet—your home for the past eight fucking years...and me...for a race of people who couldn't give two flying shits about you or your life. You don't matter to them and you sure as hell won't matter to the Vulcan woman your sleeping with. She'll use you and then lose you. She won't love you like I do."

Spock sighs as Uhura climbs to her feet and starts gathering up her discarding clothing. He wants to say more to her—lord knows he should—but he doesn't. Part of him, the human part, screams for him to stop and think about what he's doing and what he's willing to give up. He should listen to it, but he doesn't.

He should go after Uhura as she grabs her shirt from the living room but he doesn't. He stays there in his bed as if completely numb to her existence, or his choice.

When she does come back, she is pulling her shirt on and adjusting it over her torso. Then her hands come up to flip black hair over her shoulders. Uhura drops down onto the edge of Spock's bed as she grabs her shoes and slips them on. But before she gets up again, she sighs, clasps her hands on her knees and looks back at him.

"I think this should be goodbye," she says as tears prickle her eyes. Part of her hates him right now, the very part of her that wants to strike out against him and hit him until she gives into exhaustion.

Spock lowers his brows, and then asks, "Why does this have to be goodbye? I do not see why you are ending things, Nyota."

"Humans call it a break-up, Spock. It's for the best. This way, you'll be free to go to New Vulcan or whatever this new colony is called and select a mate to...produce offspring and you won't have the burden of a human relationship getting in the way of your duty." She brushes the tears from her eyes so he doesn't see them anymore. "Trust me. It's better this way. Besides, I don't think I can be tied to someone who I'll probably never see again. I mean, who knows, maybe we will, someday. I'll see you with your new family and I'll smile and wave politely."

Tears choke up in Spock's throat. "Nyota..." He reaches for her again and this time, she does not pull away from him.

"Goodbye Spock." She takes his hand and kisses the knuckles lightly.

The last thing he sees of Uhura is her elegant body walking out of his bedroom. He wants to follow her, he should follow her—

--but he doesn't.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter was written by _spockslovechild_. Since I've decided to split this up into separate chapters to deal with all of the characters, she is taking Spock/Uhura and McCoy/Christine while I take Chekov, Sulu, Kirk and Scotty.

Thank you to all that have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.

Live long and prosper

~Dr. Shelly McCoy


	4. Chapter Four: Edge of Logic and Emotion

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T

Word Count: 3,372

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

* * *

Ch. 4 – Edge of Logic and Emotion

**Stardate 2258.73**

..

_"Goodbye Spock." She takes his hand and kisses the knuckles lightly._

_The last thing he sees of Uhura is her elegant body walking out of his bedroom. He wants to follow her, he should follow her—_

_--but he doesn't._

Commander Spock woke up this morning feeling like shit--a crude use of words but the truth none the less. It was the first time in years he had no interest in getting out of bed. Because of his actions last night, the side of the bed would never again be occupied by the young woman he claimed to care for so much. It was his own stupidity that drove her away. Her words had an effect on him, but he never took them into consideration--until he realized this morning that she was gone.

His internal clock told him that it was well past oh-seven-thirty and that he should have been awake, showered and dressed at least two hours ago.

When the thought of reality finally kicked in, Spock grasped the edge of his bed sheets and tossed them off his body. He sat up slowly so as not to disrupt the mounting headache building up in the very front portion of his brain.

Then he swings his legs over the side of his bed and stands up. A fresh bluish-gray instructor's uniform is pulled from the top drawer of the dark brown polished mahogany dresser leaning against the furthest wall from his king sized bed. Then he slips into the bathroom for what he hopes will be a refreshing shower.

It proves to be anything but.

So he dresses in silence then makes sure his hair is neatly combed—he even puts on a few squirts of the cologne Uhura got him for Christmas this past year.

Spock actually takes his time putting on his boots. He acts like it's a big chore for him or, he just doesn't possess enough energy to do it.

So when he is finished strapping on the last of his uniform and making himself look presentable, Spock stands and makes small strides towards his front door. Any demons tormenting his soul, he assured himself as he left the apartment, were to be tightly held in check, forced down into the deepest and darkest places within himself where only his consciousness would have to deal with them.

As such on many previous mornings, he had been tasked with supervising the allocation of supplies in the main Academy hanger, so he immediately bee lined for the building the second he stepped foot outside the apartment complex.

He naturally assumed that he would be alone in the hanger this morning; better to collect his thoughts and really put into consideration what he was about to do. However, there appeared to be no such luck for as he entered the hanger and glanced across a delivery path, he noticed another Vulcan walking close by one of the shuttles.

The man's dress was rather unusual though not completely out of the ordinary. Curiosity overtook Spock as he heading toward the figure who stood quietly and looked over his surroundings as if he owned the room. There was definitely a feel that he had been here before, or at least somewhere very similar.

The figure appeared very familiar to Spock, somehow, but something still seemed somewhat off about the elder Vulcan's presence.

"Father?"

The sound of the younger voice caused the figure to turn from his post. Spock, expecting to see his father, was surprised and taken aback when it turned out to be someone else.

"I am not our father," the elder Vulcan replied.

If there was ever a time when Spock felt utterly confused and lost, this was it. For all intents and purposes, he had been staring at, what looked to be...himself, only much older.

His thoughts became erratic, almost as much as the breath being expelled from his lungs. What was he to say to this Vulcan? Then he stopped and realized he had been worrying too much. Obviously, he had to think of something.

Saying the first thing to come to mind, Spock replied, "Hm. Fascinating."

"I've been described with many words before but never that one," the elder Vulcan said, then he stepped forward with his hands clasped behind him. "There are so few Vulcans left that we cannot afford to ignore each other."

Spock's eyes flicker with puzzlement. "Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

"Because you needed each other." Spock Prime stepped forward. "I could not deprive you of all you could accomplish together—of a friendship, that would define you both, in ways you cannot yet realize."

The younger Spock regarded the elder Vulcan with surprise, an emotion he had long ago come to accept as part of him. "How did you persuade Kirk to keep your secret?"

"I inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise."

"You lied."

"Oh, I-I implied."

"A gamble?"

"An act of faith," Spock Prime corrected. "One I hope you'll repeat in the future at Starfleet."

Spock's heart suddenly began to beat harder. "In the face of extinction it is only logical that I resign my commission with Starfleet and help to rebuild our race."

"And yet you can be in two places at once," Spock Prime countered. "I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony."

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices someone familiar to him—albeit younger—walking towards one of the shuttles.

Spock notices the far off look in his elder counterpart's eyes and glances behind him. He catches the same sight of the individual as Spock Prime did.

Just before she boards the shuttle, Nyota Uhura glances back over her shoulder and in doing so, notes that Spock is looking her way. Not just him—but someone she had not recognized. She knew, however, that this was not Sarek.

Her eyes lock with Spock's. There is sadness swimming around in them, but perhaps a little more. Maybe in some very small way, she hates him. She tries not to and she knows she shouldn't hate him, but a small part of her does.

Just as quickly as she looked at them, she looks away and climbs aboard the shuttle. She, along with fellow crewmembers of the Enterprise, is packing up in preparation for their five year mission.

Spock exhaled slowly then looked back to Spock Prime, who also tore his eyes away from the fading image of the young lieutenant.

"She is a lot different than when I remember her."

"I would assume that many things would be."

Spock Prime nods, then says, "I could not help but get a sense of tension between you and Uhura. May I inquire as to the reason behind this?"

Spock sighed. "I informed her last night that I would be leaving to help rebuild our race. She did not take well to this news and informed me that she didn't see a point to my assistance to a race of people who did nothing but hate and look down upon me for years. Her words did not sink in until this morning and I realized she was right. My home now is Starfleet and...with her."

"I see so you and Uhura are together in this universe then?"

"We were," Spock corrects him. "She ended our relationship last night, stating I was being illogical and she did not want to continue on with me while I was with another woman. I understand now where she was coming from."

Spock Prime actually smirks. "Uhura always was an intelligent woman. I see it has not changed in this universe." Seeing her again, or at least any version of her, made him feel warm inside as if he was awakening on Genesis all over again.

"Did you know her well in your universe?"

"Yes, though not as well as I would have liked to." Spock Prime sighs deeply, having hoped to long since buried the subject of _his_ Uhura—and he still called her that even to this day. "She was always a very fascinating woman and the fact she was always an emotional person never bothered me. I-I loved her..."

Spock's lips twitch a bit.

Since he was a boy, he had always believed his father had married his mother because it was logical and it wasn't until Amanda Grayson had died that the truth came out. It also allowed him to realize that loving Uhura was never a bad thing and admitting it to her was not a crime.

"Why, then, did you never say anything to her?" Spock asks.

"I wanted to but my pride over Vulcan logic prevented me from it." He reaches into the left pocket of his robes and pulls something out, though his fingers remained closed over it. "I carried this around with me for years, hoping that I would overcome whatever doubts and fears I might have but by the time I did, it was too late. I was married to someone else and she was gone."

Spock watches as the elder Vulcan unfurls his fingers to reveal a diamond ring. The young commander was slightly taken aback, but hid this well.

Then Spock Prime took the younger man's right hand, unfurled his fingers and placed the engagement ring in the palm of his young, unwithered and unwrinkled hand. Spock looks at the elder Vulcan as Spock Prime pulls his hand back and drops it at his side.

"Sir, why are you giving this to me?" Spock asked.

"Because you don't need to make the same mistakes I did," he answers. "You are half-Human, Spock, which means you struggle with human emotions more so than anyone else but don't ever be afraid of them. I was and I lost the only thing that really mattered to me. I don't want you waking up one morning realizing that all you could have had is gone forever."

Spock Prime turns away from his younger counterpart, now seemingly satisfied at the turn of events. He hopes that what he said had changed the young man's mind but all he could do was hope that things would work out for him.

People who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Spock Prime did not want Spock to be that person. He has already lost too much.

Turning again, his eyes fall on the young man, then says suddenly, "Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving, I shall simply say good luck." He raises his right hand and parts his fingers.

Spock raised his hand to mirror the salute and parted his fingers in exactly the same way as Spock Prime had done, to the exact same height and distance as the heavily wrinkled and aged fingers rising in the air.

Those nearby would have been witness to this display of perfectly matched salutes and would have easily been forgiven for mistaking them for being made by the same person.

Spock Prime turns away again as Spock lowers his hand then inspects the diamond engagement ring still clutched in the palm of his left hand. He glances over his shoulder to the shuttle in which Uhura disappeared into, and then sighed heavily.

..

She didn't know why she was still making a big deal out of this. It was over. She made that perfectly clear to him last night after he had decided to leave. But seeing him again in that shuttle bay and making eye contact with him—even for a second—was enough to jar her conscious thinking.

Maybe if she just continued to pack up the last of her suitcases and -not- think about him then she would be okay.

As Uhura filled her last suitcase with more clothing and her shoes, her dark eyes drifted to the empty bed nearest the wall. That was Gaila's bed, and Gaila was dead. A knot formed in Uhura's stomach and pulled tightly. And before she knew it, nausea was kicking her ass. She dropped whatever article of clothing she had clutched in her hands and fled to the bathroom.

Uhura collapsed to her knees in front of the toilet and upchucked the Cajun cuisine she had earlier that day. She knew it was because of all the repressed emotions that were building up inside her, and not because of anything else. Nausea was just one of the many things she was fighting with lately.

Just after climbing to her feet and flushing the toilet, Uhura turns and exits the bathroom. Returning to her bed, she picks up the piece of clothing she had abandoned in favor of throwing up then continued packing.

During her packing, she pulls open the top drawer of her nightstand and discovers a half-opened package of birth control pills. Uhura picks them up and tosses them into the trash can. Won't be needing those anymore. Just before she closes the drawer, she notices a picture framed by a fine polished cherry wood frame. Picking it up, Uhura inspects it closely. It was one of the rare moments she actually got of Spock. He hadn't been paying attention when she took the picture but he forgave her when she showed it to him.

Just as Uhura begins to get lost in her own world, someone knocks on the door. But she doesn't answer. In fact she refuses to. She has a feeling that she already knows who it is so therefore, he can wait.

However, he doesn't wait. Not getting an answer from her, he overrides the code with his clearance and steps inside.

When Uhura hears the door swish open but the visitor not say anything, she takes the picture then pivots on the balls of her feet and hurls the picture towards her visitor.

Spock quickly side steps to avoid being hit in the face. The picture, instead, crashed against the wall beside him and the glass shatters. He locks eyes with Uhura for a moment then glances down to the broken picture frame. Bending down, he retrieves the photo which had gone undamaged in the fall then begins walking over to her.

Her heart leapt into her throat, and then she asked, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now." Regardless of him coming closer to her, she turns and pretends like he isn't even standing close enough to where she can hear him breathing.

"No," he states, and then sets the picture in the opened suitcase. "I have chosen to remain with Starfleet, Nyota. You were correct in what you said last night. I should have no loyalties to them anymore. I just thought that perhaps I could earn their respect by doing this when they needed help in their darkest hour."

Uhura turns. "I can appreciate wanting respect, Spock, but I just think you're going about it the wrong way. They obviously don't care about you. They made that perfectly clear. You need to stay with people who actually do give a damn. Like I do."

"I know this and I was a fool to think I could leave and things would be different." He gently sets his hands on her shoulders and sighs. "My place is here with you. I realize this now and I should have realized it sooner. I...am sorry for my actions last night."

"No, Spock," Uhura sighed, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I should have been more understanding to your feelings. I was just...scared. I didn't want to lose you again so I reacted unfavorably."

"Lose me again? Nyota, you never lost me before."

"When you and Kirk transported to the Narada, I had this terrible fear that you wouldn't come back. Sitting on the bridge with the others, I felt a painful tug in our mental bond when your ship crashed with the Romulan one and a nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thought you had killed yourself. So when I hear from Sulu that Scotty had beamed aboard three people, my heart soared. I felt like collapsing into you and just crying I was so scared. Oh, Spock." She leans into his body and buries her face in his chest.

Spock wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him, meshing their bodies together as one entity.

She allows herself to take comfort in his heartbeat. As the throbbing organ beat at an accelerated rate, she focused on it and it calmed her. The rhythm relaxes her in a way quite like his voice does when he talks to her and she feels as if she is the only person in the room.

When Uhura pulls her head back from his chest, she looks up at him and smiles. Spock brushes his fingers against her forehead, then leans down until his lips are meeting hers. The kiss is by no means passionate, but sweet and tender.

He allows himself to kiss her a moment longer until he feels satisfied that she will feel comforted and protected by him.

Uhura squeezes his hands for a moment then sits down on the edge of her bed, just to the right of her suitcase. One hand clasps over her stomach, as if she feels like she needs to hurl again. This causes alarm in Spock.

"Nyota, are you alright? Are you ill? Do you need medical attention?" He asks, bombarding her with too many questions all at once.

"I'm fine," she answers. "The chili I ate earlier isn't agreeing with me and with everything happening so fast all at once, I guess my body just decided to punish me."

"You're not...I mean, this is not...Nyota, are you sure you are not...?" Though his question trails off as he sits beside her, the message was well received.

Uhura chuckles. "No, Spock. I'm not. It's just a normal stomach ache."

"You are positive?"

"Yes." Then she looks at him. "But your face was priceless. Thanks. I needed a good laugh."

"Nyota, I do not think that would ever be a joking matter." Spock frowns.

Gaining her composure back, Uhura's tone suddenly changes. "I'm sorry, Spock. You're right. I shouldn't joke about that. I didn't think the idea would ever appeal to you."

"Nor did I but recent circumstances seem to have changed my outlook for the better. If I were to have children with anyone, it would be with you. I love you, Nyota."

"What?" She asks, as if she didn't hear him.

"I said I love you."

"Yes, I know what you said but...you've never said that to me before."

"I know. I realize I should not have been worried about ever saying it in the first place. When I was a boy, my father told me he only married my mother because it was logical, not that he ever loved her. It wasn't until after her death that he revealed to me the truth and I realized that loving someone is not something I should be afraid of or ignore. I love you, Nyota, and I would shout that from the top of the Bay Bridge if I had to."

Uhura smiled with tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me, Spock."

"You deserved to hear it." He brushes tears away from her eyes. "You do not ever have to be afraid again, Nyota. I am always here for you."

Reaching out, she leaned forward and placed both arms around him, then pressed her lips against his own. Mixed with newfound awaken feelings, Spock responds to her with his body and soul.

No one witnessing this display of emotion could have mistaken it for anything other than a share of passion between two lovers; the modern day Romeo and Juliet.

Her body trembled a little but he held her so close that it soon stopped trembling and all she could feel was his heart beating against her chest and his lips against hers. Spock needed her to know that she was comforted and loved. And if he needed to dip into his human emotions in order to do that then he would. When it came to Nyota Uhura, he would give her the world.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter was also written by _spockslovechild_ =). Since I've decided to split this up into separate chapters to deal with all of the characters, she is taking Spock/Uhura and McCoy/Christine while I take Chekov, Sulu, Kirk and Scotty.

Thank you to all that have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it!

Live long and prosper

~Dr. Shelly McCoy


	5. Chapter Five: Scottsmanship

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fanfic.

Author's Note (2): I am collaborating with my friend: spockslovechild, who is responsible for turning me onto Star Trek in the first place.

* * *

Chapter Five – Scottsmanship

..

"Get down! And stop climbing on things!"

"No."

Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott glared at his engineer, and friend, for what seemed like the thirteenth time that day, then sighed.

"Fine. Don't break anything."

Keenser disappeared into the jungle of pipes and turbines. Why that creature climbs on everything, Scotty will never know. He smiled.

He has known Keenser for about seven months now and, despite the fact that he belittles Keenser constantly, Scotty considers him his best friend. How they met was interesting to say the least.

Scotty got in an argument with his professor about trans-warp beaming and even tested it on Admiral Archer's Beagle. The only reason Archer even agreed to have his prized dog be the test subject was because, if successful, it would mean a whole new era for teleporting.

Needless to say, Admiral Archer had to get a new dog.

So Scotty was sent to the Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega. He was told that he was being assigned to repair damaged Starship parts, but he knew better.

There he met Keenser, an odd alien with a strange habit for climbing on things. It was awkward at first because Scotty was a Lieutenant Commander and Keenser was an Ensign and he had never been in charge of anyone before.

Keenser had been there weeks before Scotty as he was most suited for the job. His species allowed him to live comfortably in any weather condition.

Scotty and Keenser eventually developed a strange friendship. One thing Scotty admired about Keenser was that the alien could eat hardly anything at all and be fine. Scotty loved food and wouldn't really want to give that up, but it would have been nice to have felt full after eating about one or two Protein Bites on Delta Vega. He spent a good hour on the _Enterprise_ doing nothing but eating.

When Jim Kirk and Spock Prime came to the outpost, he had no idea what he would get himself into. He just thought they were Starfleet officers. What was even more surprising was that trans-warp beaming was possible and it was he who had discovered it, or so says Spock Prime.

Imagine the look on Admiral Archer's face when Scotty tested his new equation in front of him using lab rats.

Still no Beagle, however…

When the _Enterprise_ returned to Earth, Scotty was surprised, and thrilled, to see Keenser with Spock Prime at Starfleet, waiting for the Starship's return.

Apparently, after Kirk and Scotty beamed out of Delta Vega and onto the _Enterprise_, Keenser was very upset, so Spock Prime used the computer to contact Starfleet, explained the situation, and was able to have a shuttle sent to retrieve them.

Keenser was promoted to Lieutenant at Scotty's request. He noted that Keenser deserved a higher rank and gave his best commendation. He didn't think it would work until Kirk put in a word as well. Scotty wasn't sure, but he thought that Kirk wanted Keenser on the _Enterprise_ to annoy him.

Scotty trusted Keenser more than he trusted the trained cadets he was now in charge of who were now installing the new Dilithium Crystal chambers to the warp-cores. He watched to make sure they didn't mess up, inspected the work when they were done, then nodded in approval and noted the completion on his PADD. He left the engineering deck to work on his next project: The transporter pads.

Scotty did a standard check on the pads when he started to help repair the _Enterprise_ because the engines came first, but noted to take a more thorough look when he was done. Now that the engines were in tip-top shape, he could do just that. He was told about what happened on Vulcan and how somebody didn't beam onto the ship after the computer locked on to them. Extra tests and inspections were ordered and nearly everything had been checked off as completed and safe. Scotty was going to finish the inspection.

When he arrived he was greeted by two technicians specialized in transporters. Together, they looked over the wires in the control panels', making sure everything was connected correctly before performing tests to make sure the pads were functioning. Afterwards, they performed standard tests by entering beaming equations to make sure they registered and locking onto objects, but not beaming them over, to see if the lock held. It did. After that, they beamed objects of different materials around the ship and back again. After a few hours of doing this, they determined the transporter pads to be safe.

Scotty signed the report then left the room to get ready to go to Earth. There was a ceremony to attend and he wouldn't miss it for the world, but he had to shower and change first.

He couldn't believe his ears when Jim Kirk explained how he got on the _Enterprise_ and the events that followed before he was beamed onto Delta Vega, especially considering how he young he was. And then the kid named himself Captain and went on to save Earth.

If it were anyone else, they would have been charged for knowingly compromising the Acting Captain. Needless to say, James Kirk wasn't just anybody.

Scotty walked down the corridor to his assigned room.

He was honoured when Kirk talked to Admiral Pike about promoting him to Chief Engineer for the _Enterprise_. Apparently the former CE died on a mission and the details were quite shocking. It took some coaxing, but eventually Admiral Pike was able to convince Starfleet Command to give Scotty the position, mostly considering he was also a Lieutenant Commander at the time and the _Enterprise_ couldn't afford to wait for another candidate. Plus, Scotty probably knew more about the engines than the people who built the _Enterprise_ themselves.

Also, if it wasn't for Scotty, Admiral Pike may not have made it back to the ship along with Kirk and Spock. Kirk had drilled that into the heads of the Starfleet Counsel and the argument is what won them over. And now it was official; Montgomery Scott was a part of the _Enterprise_ crew. It was surreal.

Scotty walked into his assigned quarters and took a minute to take it in because he may not get a break in a long time once their mission started, nor would he want to take one. The room was small and simple, leaving enough space to personalize it however the occupant pleased. From the door, there was a desk to his left and a half-wall separating it from the bed on the other side. The closet and bathroom were on the right. The bathroom was smaller than he thought, but it served its purpose, as did the relatively small closet. There was also a dresser next to his bed, so he did have plenty of space for his clothes.

He would definitely need to find a place to his Scotch.

He loved his Scotch.

Scotty walked into his bathroom and took a nice, hot shower; just long enough for him to relax but not too long that he'll be rushing to get dressed to get to the shuttle on time. When he finished, he wrapped a towel around him and glanced at the clock as he walked into his bedroom. It was 10:46AM. Just enough time.

Shuttles were hauling people and supplies back and forth from the Space Station to Earth periodically and he needed to catch the 11:00AM shuttle to make it in time for the ceremony. It takes about an hour and a half to two hours, so he'll barely make it, but he won't miss it.

The red Academy uniform that was sent up to Scotty hung on his closet door. He put it on, remembering when he last wore the uniform almost a year ago. He was in his Physics class arguing with his professor while his classmates sat in silence. Scotty remembered walking out of that room with his head held high after being kicked out. Later, he was summoned by the council to test his theory of trans-warp beaming, and then, well…

Delta Vega.

Scotty had no regrets. It turns out that he had been right all along, he just didn't know it. Now his professors were proud of him and Scotty couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

Scotty rushed out of the room after finishing getting dressed and made it to the shuttle he needed just in time. The trip from the Station to Earth wasn't very interesting, so Scotty read the _Enterprise's_ engine manual the entire time. To him, that was casual reading.

When the shuttle landed at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, Scotty got out and walked out of the hanger, greeting Spock respectively as he passed him who, in turn, responded with a simple nod.

Scotty respected Spock as much as he did Kirk, but to be honest, Scotty was a little intimated by him. Their first meeting wasn't exactly under good circumstances.

As Scotty walked around the courtyard, he saw a lot of familiar faces as he recognized some of his classmates. He was as happy to see them as they were happy to see him. The feeling of familiarity was nice, but Scotty preferred the feeling he got while in the engine room of the _Enterprise_ a bit more.

His thoughts of the engines were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Scotty! You made it!"

Scotty turned around to see Jim Kirk running towards him at full speed, only to nearly run into the Scotsman as he stopped too quickly. Scotty couldn't help but laugh.

"Aye, Capt'n. I wouldn't miss this fer th' world."

Kirk let out an exasperated sigh. "We're not on duty so call me Jim."

Scotty hesitated for a minute before nodding. "Jim."

It felt weird calling Kirk by his first name. He was Scotty's captain now, but Kirk was right. They were off duty and they were friends. Kirk grinned.

"See? That wasn't too hard, as it? So I'm heading towards the auditorium now. Care to join me for the next half-hour?"

"Is it really in thirty minutes?" Kirk nodded. "Huh, imagine that. Why not?"

"Excellent." Kirk smiled and started walking and Scotty followed. "So I haven't seen Bones since this morning…" He rubbed a spot on his neck, "and I don't know what everyone else is up to. Do you know where they are?"

Scotty shook his head. "I saw Mr. Spock in th' shuttle hanger but I dunno where th' others are. I'm sure you'll see them in th' auditorium."

Kirk shrugged. "Maybe. I know you and Bones will be there, and maybe Sulu and Chekov, but I'm not sure about the rest. Oh well. If I don't see them there then I'll definitely see them on the ship."

"Aye, the ship. I can't wait to get back to 'er. Thank you for the recommendation, by th' way. I wouldn't be the Chief Engineer if it wasn't for you."

Kirk waved him off. "Don't mention it. After what you did, you deserve it. Plus I don't think anyone else knows as much about those engines as much as you do."

"Right you are." Scotty grinned proudly and Kirk grinned back.

The two men reached the auditorium by this point and talked for about twenty minutes before Kirk look towards the doors.

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Scotty nodded. "I'll see you inside."

Kirk smiled and then walked around the corner of the building. Scotty walked into the auditorium and wasn't surprised to see it filling up fast. He saw some old friends and decided to sit with them. As they waited for the ceremony to start, Scotty thought about his new crewmates and his future captain, but mostly the _Enterprise_ and how he's going to be spending the next five years in her engine room.

He had no complaints.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it =)


	6. Chapter Six:When the SouthernBelle Tolls

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T; suggestive themes and brief nudity

Word Count: 1,909

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

* * *

Ch. 6 – When the Southern Belle Tolls

..

Standing beneath a pounding deluge of hot water, Leonard McCoy—still nestled deep inside her—holds tightly to his new bride. As she rests her head against his body, he combs his soft fingers through her matted down blonde hair that just about reaches the middle of her back.

Her arms wrap around his waist with her fingers lightly skipping across his spine. Hot breath tickles his tiny, wispy chest hairs. She waits for her respiration and heart rate to return to normal while his is still very prominent in her ear.

How did she get herself involved with such a man?

He was such an asshole to her when they first met, never really giving them much of a chance other than bickering back and forth.

What he needed was someone to see past all that swagger and bullshit. He not only found a woman to match him in skills and charm, but in witty and cunning demeanor as well. She could draw circles around him tenfold and never tire. She could beat him down within an inch of his spiritual life and he would still love her. She was his match in every way and he was happy to call her his wife.

Pulling her head back slowly, her lips dip only just along his kiss to pepper his skin with romantic kisses. Bones holds a finger under her chin and lifts it slowly until he gazes lovingly into her crystalline blue eyes that speak of too much water in her.

He brings her lips up to meet his mouth and kisses her sweetly then brushes a thumb across her jaw line. When she pulls away, their eyes meet and she smiles then presses a kiss to the underside of his finger as he drags it across her lips.

She pulls her mouth away, and then starts laughing and says, "I still can't believe we got married. And you as chief medical officer. Do you think you can handle such a responsibility?"

"I have no doubt," Bones answered. "And with you as my head nurse, it won't be so lonely in that sickbay all the time."

"You're not promoting me because I'm your wife, are you?"

"No. That would be showing favoritism. I need someone I can trust, who can call me out on my bullshit when I need it and who can keep Kirk and Spock in line when I'm too busy contemplating different ways to kill 'em."

"Oh yay. I've always wanted to tell my CO and best friend to shut up."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head, Chris."

"Oh I'm not but now they can't have an excuse not to listen to me. It'll make up for all the times they were nothing but a pain in my ass."

"And mine."

They share a laugh together before he recoils then reaches behind her to shut off the water. As she stands there waiting, he pushes the curtain back and grabs two white towels then hands one to her just before stepping clear of the shower.

Christine wraps the towel around her dripping wet body then follows suit and steps onto a blue mat just in front of the shower. It collects the water that drips away from her. As her hands pull the towel tightly around her and tuck the top flap in towards her chest, her blue eyes catch sight of the white gold wedding band adorning her finger. And just below it is a faded mark of where an engagement ring used to be.

The day she took that engagement ring off was signaling an end she knew was coming for a long time. She knew she would never see Roger again and by that time, it didn't matter so much; she had found someone new and she was happier than before. Out with the old, in with the new—as her father would say to her.

She wasn't just a mere nurse anymore but someone's wife and no one knew. No one would have the chance or the opportunity to share in the joy that she did—not even the man who adopted her. Christine knew the challenge that faced her, just as she knew she had to keep her marriage to Leonard McCoy a secret.

She had gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize when Bones came up behind her. It wasn't until his arms wrapped around her that she knew he was there.

"Are you okay?" Bones asked. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you?"

Christine sighed then turned to face him. With a smile, she answered, "No. I don't regret marrying you for a single second. I only wish that I could tell my friends, that you could tell your friends and we didn't have to worry about keeping this a secret."

"I know. But you know why we have to." He rubs his hands down her bare arms and smiles. "Don't worry about it. The more you worry, the more it consumes you."

"Now you're starting to sound like Spock."

"Oh please," he laughed. "Don't insult me."

"Hey!" Christine slapped a hand against his chest, which got him laughing again. "That's not an insult, it's a compliment and he's my best friend so watch your mouth."

"That sounds like a threat," he teased. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?" There is a slight pout of her bottom lip, which gets Bones smiling again. "Oh!" He leans closer. "Pouty lip. Gonna get it. Gonna get it..."

Christine can't help but burst into a small fit of giggles just before Bones reaches in and steals a kiss on her lips. It silences her on the spot, like so many other kisses have done before.

For a moment there, she contemplates dropping her towel—but then they would be late for the awards ceremony. Just one more thing needed to boost James Kirk's ego; an award and permanent commission aboard the very ship he captained only weeks ago.

As Bones recoiled back from her, he stole another quick kiss then grabbed the cadet's uniform hanging over the ivory rail mounted to the wall.

Christine exited the bathroom and stepped out into the bedroom area. No sooner had she dropped her towel and reached for her uniform on the bed than she heard a cat call whistle from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see—of all people—James T. Kirk standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face.

She shrieked and quickly covered herself. Like a bull in Mexico, Bones charged out of the bathroom wearing only his midnight blue boxers with the Starfleet emblem on the side.

"What the hell?" He didn't stutter for a single moment. "Jim, what the hell are doing in here? Don't you knock?! Don't you have any decency for your roommate's privacy?"

Kirk just smirked. "It's my room too, Bones and if I had known you had a girl in here then yeah, I woulda knocked. I never pictured you to be the type to sleep with your nurses though. Usually that's my job." He looked at Christine and wiggled his brows.

"Jim, stop hitting on my nurse. Go find your own."

Christine exhaled sharply. "Kirk, I know I'm going to regret saying this to you one day but get the hell out before I kick your insecure ass!"

"Chris," Bones calls to her just as he comes forward and places a hand on her shoulder. Then he looks at Kirk and sighs. "Jim, you're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?"

"Aw hell, Bones—"

"Jim, I'm serious. If anyone found out—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't sweat it. I won't tell anyone. I already got one to keep. Not like another one is gonna make a hell of a difference. You think you're the first to have an inappropriate relationship with a subordinate? Spock's got you beat a—" Realizing he had said too much, Kirk gives the impression of a whipped dog. "Shit. I said too much…"

"Wait..." Bones paused, and then started again. "Spock? You mean to say that Mr. Perfect is sleeping around with someone? Is it someone we know...?"

It was difficult to truly understand what Kirk was talking about and for someone like Christine, who knew Spock most of her life, it was difficult to fathom him breaking any rules. And for Bones, he was in between shock and breaking out into full blown out laughter.

Christine blinked. "I've known him for years. I know him better than the two of you. How the hell did I not know about this?"

"Everyone's got their private lives, Christine," Kirk says in defense of his science officer. "I'm sure he would say the same thing about you. But hey, now you guys got something in common."

"Who is it?"

"That I can't tell you. And don't tell Spock that I told you. I shouldn't even have told you this much so just pretend I never said anything."

"Oh that won't be a problem," Bones said.

Kirk turned and started heading out so they could get dressed. "I'll see you two in the auditorium in a half hour. Don't be late. And I hope for my sanity that you used protection."

The door hissed open and he walked out into the hallway, leaving Christine there with an unregistered human physical expression best amplified with a harsh scowl.

With silence between them again, Christine drops the towel—and her finger—then precedes to get dressed in her cadet uniform. Hopefully this will be the last time she will wear it. They were no longer cadets. Since the Enterprise had been undergoing repairs in dry dock, her crew had been finishing up with classes and graduating a year earlier than usual. She didn't mind though. She rather be out there swimming amongst the stars.

Bones returned to the bathroom and grabbed his uniform then came back out and continued dressing himself. Now he was more curious than ever. He wanted to know who it was that Spock was sleeping around with and he knew it was going to bug him for a long time.

As Christine zipped up the side of her skirt and pulled her long sleeved top over her head then gave a tight yank on it to secure it around her torso, she yawned then sat on the edge of her husband's bed while she slipped her feet into the pair of military issued black boots they made every cadet wear.

When they were both finished, Bones drew his new wife up to her feet and applied a gentle yet firm kiss to her lips. He only allowed the contact to last for a minute or two because any longer and they may as well skip the entire ceremony all together. He promised he would be there. If not for his crewmates than definitely for his best friend.

Taking her hand, his finger brushes over the wedding band then he lifts it up to his lips and gives it another kiss. Soon before they walk to the door together, he releases her hand and strolls out, giving the illusion that nothing had been happening in the first place.

If Spock could play the art of deception...then he could do, only he'd do it better.

* * *

Another epic chapter written by spockslovechild. Only one more chapter to go! AH! It's been amazing doing this and thank you all so much for sticking with us and reading. 3


	7. Chapter Seven: Where Few Men Have Gone

**Coming Undone**

_By Dr. Shelly McCoy and spockslovechild_

Genre: Friendship, Angst, Drama, Romance, Sci-Fi

Character(s): P. Chekov, H. Sulu, Spock/N. Uhura, J. Kirk, L. Bones/McCoy/C. Chapel

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek... unfortunately.

Author's Note: This is my first Star Trek fanfic.

Author's Note (2): I am collaborating with my friend: spockslovechild, who is responsible for turning me onto Star Trek in the first place.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Where Few Men Have Gone

..

Pavel paced nervously outside of the auditorium as Sulu watched.

"Are you okay?"

"Vhat? Yes, of course I'm okay." Pavel had stopped to answer, but went right back to pacing when he was finished. Sulu sighed.

"Then stop pacing. Seriously, you're acting like you're about to be persecuted."

"Close."

Both of them looked up when they heard two familiar voices. Spock and Uhura were walking towards them, talking happily. Well, Uhura was smiling and laughing happily and Spock seemed expressionless as normal, but there was something different about him. He seemed… happy, as well. His eyes were bright as he talked to Uhura.

When the couple got closer, Pavel cleared his throat. "Uh… Commander Spock. May I speak vith you?"

Spock stopped and looked at Pavel before nodding once ever so slightly. "Of course, Ensign." He looked at Uhura. "I will meet you inside, Nyota."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. See you boys inside. Sulu, let's go in and find some good seats."

Sulu nodded and together, he and Uhura walked through the doors. Spock looked back at Pavel who was now fiddling with his hands nervously. He tilted his head slightly at the action.

"You're reaction to my presence is illogical. You need not move so much."

"Yes, vell, um.. I vanted to talk to you about the mission."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "If you are confused about the upcoming mission, then I recommend reviewing the message you should have received on your PADD."

Pavel shook his head. "No, not ze current mission. Ze last one."

He waited for Spock to say something.

"Go on."

"I'm sorry."

Spock's eyebrows disappeared into his hair, not expecting this, but he quickly regained himself. "That is highly illogical. You were not the cause of Nero's attack."

"Not Nero's attack. I'm sorry about… vhat happened vith your mother."

Spock said nothing and Pavel went tense, waiting for his reaction. He was looking at Pavel, but his eyes looked a little distant. It took a minute for Spock to say anything.

"It was... an unfortunate accident, but in no way was it your fault, Ensign."

"But I vas at the controls! I had a lock on her but I—"

Spock held up a hand, stopping him. "Chekov, I do not believe it was properly explained to you as to what had happened. My mother was standing too close to the cliff's edge. Right before being beamed back, the ledge collapsed underneath her."

As Pavel was listening, he noted that Spock's eyes became… softer as he spoke about his mother. He was told left and right about how it wasn't his fault, but hearing it from Spock was different.

"I should not have let her stand so close to the edge, but it was nothing more than an accident."

Pavel couldn't help but notice Spock didn't seem upset as he was explaining his mother's death. If it were his mother, Pavel wouldn't have been able to get the first sentence out without collapsing into a heap of sobs. He looks at Spock carefully.

"Are you okay?"

Spock tilted his head again. "I don't understand."

"Your mother died. You shouldn't be zhis calm… sir." Pavel cringed slightly. He didn't mean to be so bold towards Spock, but he couldn't help it. The only time Pavel's ever seen Spock upset about his mother is when he attacked Kirk. Even then he wasn't upset, he was pissed. It made Pavel curious.

Spock took a moment to gather his thought and say the right words. "Thank you for your… concern, but I assure you that I am no longer emotionally compromised by the situation. I have been through the grieving process and have accepted what happened." He paused when he heard commotion coming from inside the auditorium. "I believe it is time for us to go inside." Without another word, Spock turned and walked through the doors to find Uhura.

Pavel stood there and smiled, relieved that Spock didn't hate him and glad that he opened up and explained what happened. He walked inside soon after and had to stop to take the scene in.

There were hundreds of cadets standing around talking to one another. He knew there would be a lot of people, but not this many. He didn't think this many people respected Kirk enough to want to come here and watch him become captain. He'd heard stories of Kirk's antics and has even caught himself wondering how he could be a captain. Of course, he's long since been proven wrong and has nothing for respect for his future captain.

Speaking of.

Pavel looked around and found Uhura talking animatedly to Sulu. Next to him were McCoy and blonde nurse, Chapel. He walked down and took the seat next to Sulu. After they said their greetings, he looked around again, this time for a specific person. After a few seconds, he found him sitting in the front row.

James. T. Kirk.

When the Council settled everybody down, Admiral Richard Barnett, Starfleet Academy's dean, stood and addressed the auditorium.

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

Jim Kirk stood from his seat and walked forward, stopping in the middle of the floor and facing the Admiral, who was now standing before Kirk.

"Your inspiration of valour and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service. And to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honour to award you with this commendation."

One of the Council members who was standing next to the Admiral opened a ceremonial, velvet box to reveal a medal. The ribbon was read and black and had small pins scattered across it. Its golden medallion was in the shape of the Captain's Star. Admiral Barnett took the medal out of the case and carefully pinned it on Kirk's chest, just below the left breast pocket.

"By Starfleet Order 28455, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, U.S.S Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

They shook hands before Kirk turned and walked over to Admiral Christopher Pike, who is now bound to a wheelchair due to his injuries he received as Nero's hostage, and stood before him.

"I relieve you, sir."

"I am relieved. Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud of you."

Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk shook hands then Kirk turned and looked around at the other cadets - his classmates and crew – and smiled proudly at them.

..

Sulu entered the last codes he needed before looking towards the entryway.

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir."

Pavel looked at his screen, making sure everything was set. "Veapon systems and shields on stand-by."

Uhura turned in her seat from her post at the Communication Center. "Dock control reports ready, Captain."

James T. Kirk walked onto the bridge of the _U.S.S Enterprise_ and smiled at his crew. These are the people he was going to spend the next five years with as they explore strange new worlds and seek out new life forms and new civilizations. They were already assigned their first mission and Jim couldn't wait to get started. He smiled when he saw his best friend and then walked further across the bridge.

"Bones. Buckle up." Jim slapped Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy on the shoulder as he made his way to the Captain's Chair, causing the doctor to roll his eyes.

Jim sat and flipped a switch which connected him to the Engineering Room. "Scotty, how're we doing?"

"Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain," the Chief Engineer replied.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare the engage thrusters."

The doors to the bridge hissed open and a familiar voice was heard. "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

Jim looked up and then stood when he saw who it was. "Permission granted."

Commander Spock walked onto the bridge and approached the Captain.

"As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectively, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references."

"It would be my honour, Commander."

Spock looked at Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu, who were at the helm. They both smiled at Spock, welcoming him back, before he took his place at the Science Station. Spock caught Uhura's look as he passed her to go to his station and she grinned as she turned back to her own post. She was beyond thrilled that Spock decided to stay. Even Spock managed the slightest of smirks.

This encounter did not go unnoticed. McCoy had been watching Spock very closely since Kirk let it slip that Spock was seeing someone. After watching Spock and Uhura, McCoy's face was priceless.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

Captain Kirk sat and laughed after hearing McCoy, who turned and glared at him.

"How long?"

Kirk shrugged.

McCoy grumbled and stood next to Kirk in his chair. Kirk struggled to stop laughing; he knew how McCoy would react when he found out and he wasn't disappointed. After a few seconds, Kirk managed to compose himself and look ahead proudly.

"Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu"

"Thrusters on stand-by."

"Take us out."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

The Starship turned away from the Spacecdock and warped into the unknown.

* * *

Well, that's it guys... the finale! We hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it =D.

~ Dr. Shelly McCoy & spockslovechild


End file.
